The present invention relates to cable retraction systems where springs turn a windup drum and carry currents.
One type of cable windup system uses spiral springs to turn a windup drum and to carry currents between a windup cable and a stationary cable. A flat slotted end of each spring is pressed against a surface of the windup reel to extend tangentially thereto, and a screw is used to hold the spring end in place. Because of the varying force constantly acting on the outer spring end, it is difficult to reliably connect the spring end to the windup drum and to a wire of the windup cable.